The Final Straw
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: After Daniel Bryan comes to congratulate Roman Reigns on his victory at WrestleMania 34, Roman makes a decision that changes everything. Don't forget to leave a comment and a favorite.


The Final Straw

"The Truth Reigns" by CFO$ began playing throughout the arena, signaling the arrival of the new WWE Universal champion, Roman Reigns. The crowd showed their displeasure at this by booing wildly. Roman did not look bothered by this, as he continued to the ring with his newly won Universal title hanging on his shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Raw. If you missed WrestleMania, you missed Roman Reigns overcoming the Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar to win the Universal Championship," Michael Cole said with a lot of vigor in his voice.

"That's right Cole. The Big Dog took the fight to the Beast Incarnate, and after hitting a Burning Hammer, Reigns was finally able to put away one of the most dangerous superstars in the WWE," Corey Graves agreed. Before Coachman could say anything, the crowd's jeering started getting louder, as Roman Reigns had a microphone in his hands.

However, before Reigns could say anything, "Flight of the Valkryies" played, and the audience was doing the signature "Yes" chants of the songs owner, Daniel Bryan. Roman looked at the stage and at Bryan's approaching figure, doing his gesture along with the rest of the WWE Universe, and Roman looked annoyed.

"The SmackDown general manager Daniel Bryan is here! Where did he come from?" Coachman asked.

"Well Coach, if you ever bother to pay attention, you would know that Daniel Bryan was visiting RAW to scout potential draft picks for the upcoming Superstar Shakeup," Corey explained with a cocky air in his voice.

Daniel Bryan was in the reign, with the crowd chanting his name, and Roman glaring a hole through him.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, Roman, but I wanted to come out and congratulate you on your victory over Lesnar," Daniel said, much to the crowd's chagrin, making Roman even more visibly upset. "I came here to let everyone know that what happened last November does not reflect on how I feel about RAW or its superstars. Roman, despite what people think of you, I have seen your talent first hand, and knew that you would make a great champion when given the opportunity. So again, I want to say congratulations," Daniel said with a smile on his face before extending his hand out for a handshake from Roman.

"Very diplomatic of Daniel Bryan here tonight," Michael Cole said.

Reigns looked at Bryan for a couple of seconds, with the glare he had since Bryan came to the ring still very much visible on his face. But, Reigns did smile, and shake Bryan's hand. After a few seconds, Bryan tried to let go of Reigns, but Reigns didn't let go.

"Bryan, let me first say thanks for the congratulations. But, I have something that I've been trying to wrap my head around. What is it that these people like about you? I don't get it. I mean, I'm fast, powerful, good looking, and I'm not fragile," Roman said, in an upset and a mocking tone. Bryan looked at Reigns with an offended look on his face.

"You see, I'm here every Goddamn day, and I bust my ass for these people. I've been in wars with Brock Lesnar, AJ Styles, Seth Rollins, and so many other amazing superstars. And what do I get? Nothing but disrespect! But you? You did the same thing I'm doing right now but with a catchy chant, and people want you to replace everyone on the roster and win all their titles! You are nothing but a puppet for these people, and I'm about to break their puppet!" Roman said, gradually getting louder and angrier. Bryan tried to calm him down, but Reigns hit him with a headbutt right to the side of the head, causing the jeering to get even louder than they were before.

"What the hell did Roman just do!?" Corey asked, as shocked as everyone else in the WWE Universe was.

"He snapped, Corey! He just plain snapped!" Coachman answered.

Roman, with the microphone still in his hand, knelt down to Bryan, who was holding his head and neck.

"Here's the thing, Bryan, things have changed around here. You're not the top guy around here anymore, I am! You are an afterthought, and as far as I'm concerned, that's not changing just because you came back from injury. But don't worry, I'm going to send you back to the retirement line!" Roman explained before throwing the microphone at Bryan and giving him a couple more headbutts.

Roman picked Bryan up, threw him into the corner, and started punching him. By the time Reigns dropped Bryan to the bottom turnbuckle, multiple referees came into the ring and help him back. Two more referees came into the ring to bring Bryan outside.

"Roman has gone absolutely psychotic!" Michael exclaimed as Reigns started beating up the referees in the ring before going outside. Reigns looked at the referees assisting Bryan to the back, and pushed them out of the way.

"Oh man, what the hell is Roman doing now?" Coachman asked, worrying that Roman was going to go too far. He was not far off, as Roman grabbed Bryan by the neck, and picked him up in a Burning Hammer position.

"Oh my God! Roman don't do it!" Michael Cole yelled.

"Don't you dare, Roman!" Corey warned. The announcers and the crowd's words fell upon deaf ears, as Roman dropped Bryan on the padded concrete with a Burning Hammer, causing Bryan to drop on his head.

"OH MY GOD! ROMAN JUST SENT BRYAN INTO THE PADDED CONCRETE HEAD FIRST!" Cole screamed, as Bryan started withering around, holding his neck and moaning in pain.

"ROMAN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Corey yelled, angry at seeing someone who, like him had to retire, may have to retire again after this assault.

Roman looked down at the prone form of Bryan with a smirk on his face before he put his foot on Bryan's neck, and pose with his Universal title. The crowd responded to this by jeering and throwing garbage at him.

"There are no words to describe the disgust I feel right now," Coachman said, while Roman was walking back to the locker room after walking over Bryan's neck.

"Actually, there are, but they're not exactly PG," Corey quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rest assured gentlemen, Roman will not get away unscathed," Michael said simply, watching Roman smirk at the crowds angry and sad faces before walking up the stage and to the back.


End file.
